Noobelle équipe
by Nyu72
Summary: Parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part...


**Noobelle équipe !**

* * *

 _Port Tanzia_

* * *

\- Donc... Tu es petit comme un Giggi, maigroulet comme pas possible, tu as une armure que même un Kelbi pourrait détruire d'un coup de corne, aucun talisman, et tu manies, selon tes dires, 'plus ou moins ton 'SnS' ' ? commenta-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je hochai la tête à chaque affirmation, avec un grand sourire.

\- Il faut bien débuter quelque part ! lui répondis-je alors. Mais je sais théoriquement me battre, je suppose. J'ai beaucoup étudié là-dessus.

La communauté des chasseurs était vantée pour être des plus conviviales et aidantes, raisons pour laquelle le nombre de chasseurs ne faisaient qu'augmenter ces dernières années. C'est pourquoi je ne perdis pas mon sourire lorsque ce grand lancier en armure de Barroth rit aux éclats, suivi de près par ses deux compagnons de chasse. Il déclara finalement :

\- Désolé petit, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de traîner un débutant avec nous en ce moment, on fait des quêtes de plus en plus dangereuses pour pouvoir monter de rang et tu ne pourrais que nous retarder.

\- Je pourrais être utile peu importe le monstre, confirmai-je.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant :

\- Non, c'est non petit. Tu te briserais en morceaux à peine le Grex pousserait un petit cri.

\- Mm, un Tigrex, il paraît que ses mouvements sont assez prévisibles et qu'il est mobile. Si vous m'autorisez à rester un peu en retrait au début de la chasse, je pourrais vite devenir un atout majeur.

\- C'est que tu insistes en plus... Écoute, t'es un débutant. Et pour faire tes armes contre les monstres, y a ce qu'on appelle le solo, des monstres jeunes bien moins dangereux pour les chasseurs en quête d'entraînement. Commence par là et fais-toi une vraie armure avant de venir embêter les vrais chasseurs.

\- Mais seul un chasseur est autorisé pour ce genre de quête, relevai-je.

\- Donc... Tu as peur ?

\- Oui, affirmai-je. Je préfère avoir des équipiers pour m'épauler et m'expliquer mes erreurs pour progresser.

Un nouveau soupir m'accueillit et il cessa de parler. Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'embarcadère. Un de ses compagnons le suivit tandis que l'autre me dit :

\- Si tu as même peur des monstres de faible niveau, c'est que tu n'es pas fait pour être chasseur.

Je le toisai de haut en bas alors qu'il partait suivant ses coéquipiers. Je déclarai alors :

\- De la part de quelqu'un qui part contre un Tigrex avec une Épée Longue mal aiguisée en Rathalos et une armure composée de bouts de monstres au hasard...

Il m'ignora et je soupirai à nouveau :

\- C'est moins facile que je ne l'aurais cru...

\- Haha, c'est terrible, hein ? J'ai passé la matinée à voir des gens comme ça.

Je me retournai pour voir une jeune fille m'adresser la parole. Des cheveux courts, d'un noir à faire rougir de honte un Gore Magala, un grand sourire, des yeux bleus clairs pétillants de joie de vivre, une Grande Épée en fer et la même armure de cuir que moi.

\- Si tu cherchais une coéquipière, tu l'as trouvée ! Je suis Solène, enchantée ! me dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je lui souris en retour, c'était bien l'état d'esprit que j'attendais d'un vrai chasseur de monstres. Je serrai sa main et me présentai à mon tour.

\- Et moi Grégoire, j'espère que nos chasses se passeront bien.

\- Y a pas de soucis avec ça, affirma-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'on deviendra de grands chasseurs !

Elle débordait vraiment d'optimisme. Solène sortit alors de sa poche un papier qu'elle déplia pour me montrer. Une quête pour affronter un Grand Jaggi dans les alentours du village Moga.

\- On commence par ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? souris-je.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau des quêtes pour m'ajouter à celle-ci et nous partîmes en mission. Ma toute première quête, j'espérais que ce serait aussi plaisant que ça en avait l'air.

J'étais enfin un vrai chasseur.

* * *

 _Forêt de Moga – Ïle déserte, campement._

* * *

Après nous avoir déposés tout deux en zone sûre avec des fournitures pour nous aider pendant la chasse, les membres de la Guilde nous souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de repartir. Ils viendraient apparemment nous chercher dans une heure, délai que nous avions intérêt à respecter, monstre battu ou non, pour ne pas être laissés sur place. Parmi les fournitures se trouvaient justement un petit chronomètre aux allures de boussole qui nous indiquait le temps restant pour notre quête. Il était réglé à cinquante minutes pour nous laisser le temps de retourner au camp de base après avoir battu le monstre.

\- Partooons ! s'excita ma nouvelle camarade sans se préoccuper de la boîte bleue que nous avait laissé la Guilde.

Elle devait déjà être préparée, supposais-je. Je l'étais aussi mais je préférais tout de même récupérer la moitié des fournitures au cas où ; potions, nourriture, marqueur et aiguisoirs.

Je rejoignis Solène en observant le paysage. Comme le disaient les livres, la nature était magnifique, rien à voir avec le paysage urbain que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Juste pour cela, ça valait le coup d'être chasseur.

\- Ben alors, tu fais quoi ? s'étonna ma partenaire. Faut qu'on trouve la bêbête rapidement si on veut la battre avant la fin de la quête.

\- Oui, je sais, désolé du retard.

\- Mmm... Je peux te demander un truc ?

Je hochai la tête et elle continua :

\- Tu as oublié ton épée ? Si je me souviens bien, une SnS, c'est une petite épée et un bouclier non ?

Je souris et plaçai mes deux bras devant moi pour lui montrer :

\- C'est une SnS spéciale, un Shield and Shield. Pas d'épée, mais deux petits boucliers. … J'ai quand même dû acheter deux SnS normales pour pouvoir faire ça.

\- Tu frappes avec des boucliers ?

\- Et bien, c'est mobile, facile à utiliser et ça fait beaucoup moins peur quand le monstre nous attaque.

\- Mmm, d'accord ! accepta-t-elle. Mais pas besoin d'avoir peur, je suis là pour te couvrir. On va le ramener à la Guilde sans soucis !

\- J'espère bien, souris-je.

* * *

 _Forêt de Moga – Île déserte – Zone 5_

* * *

\- Victoire ! s'écria-t-elle en relevant son épée. Je pensais qu'il y en aurait qu'un mais... c'était plus facile que prévu !

\- Tu es au courant que ce sont juste des Jaggi et pas notre cible, hein ? relevai-je.

\- Ah ? Ils ressemblaient plus ou moins à l'affiche pourtant.

\- Les Grand Jaggi sont bien plus gros et se distingue par une collerette.

\- Tu vas galérer alors contre eux, rit-elle.

\- J'avoue que j'ai pas géré contre les Jaggi là, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient si agiles. Et l'impact des coups sur le bouclier... Ça frappe vachement fort ces bêtes-là, me justifiai-je.

Elle rit à nouveau en s'approchant de moi et frappa sur mon épaule de sa main libre :

\- T'inquiète pas, on va y arriver.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, affirmai-je.

\- Yup ! Sinon, tu saurais par où il est, le grand ?

\- Plusieurs petits semblaient venir de la forêt, par là-bas, lui fis-je remarquer. Leur nid est sans doute proche.

\- Bien, tentons le coup !

Elle prit alors la marche et s'engouffra dans les bois joyeusement.

* * *

 _Forêt de Moga – Île déserte – Zone 6_

* * *

\- Il y en a vraiment beaucoup des comme ça, commenta Solène en faisant voler un nouveau Jaggi à l'aide du plat de la lame de sa Grande Épée.

\- Oui, ça confirme qu'on se rapproche du nid.

\- Le Grand Jaggi n'est pas loin, sourit-elle. Il nous reste combien de temps ?

Je regardai sur la boussole de Guilde ; plus de quarante minutes. Je l'en informai et cela sembla la motiver davantage.

Soudain, elle s'écria :

\- Ah ouais ! Vachement plus gros en fait !

Je la rejoignis alors que le monstre lui rugissait quelque chose, sans doute pour nous intimider ou nous éloigner. Solène ne comprit pas du tout le message, elle fonça en courant vers le Grand Jaggi et la frappa rapidement de sa lame.

La wyverne aviaire hurla et un attroupement de Jaggi sortirent d'entre les arbres ou de cavités dans la roche pour soutenir leur chef. Solène se concentrant surtout sur le Grand Jaggi, je pensais que mon rôle serait d'empêcher les petits de nuire à sa concentration.

Je m'avançai alors vers elle pour l'épauler mais une Jaggia me barra alors la route. Je lui affligeai quelques coups de boucliers avant qu'elle ne décide à me charger d'un coup de flanc. J'interrompis toute attaque pour porter mes deux boucliers devant moi et bloquer le coup.

Je remarquai une fois au sol sur les fesses que les Jaggia avaient bien plus de force que les petits mâles. Elle profita de mon moment de faiblesse pour m'attraper à la cheville et la mordre fortement. Je la frappai à nouveau plusieurs fois jusqu'à la faire lâcher prise et continuai pour qu'elle cesse de bouger.

Quelques Jaggi tentaient de la défendre également, je me retrouvais vite encerclé. Je criai à ma partenaire :

\- Solène, ferme les yeux un instant ! Bombe Flash !

\- Ok !

Je saisis la bombe en question et la fis exploser devant moi, aveuglant toutes les créatures des alentours, Grand Jaggi compris. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je m'éloignai du groupe pour rejoindre Solène qui envoyait son épée dans tous les sens très rapidement, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle envoyait voler quelques Jaggi de cette manière mais je l'avertis tout de même qu'elle pouvait à nouveau les rouvrir.

Elle regarda autour de nous et me félicita :

\- Chouette ça ! Super utile !

\- On attaque le gros tous les deux, l'informai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et recommença à frapper rapidement le Grand Jaggi. Je passai sur son flanc pour ne pas gêner et cognai également de toutes mes forces le plus rapidement possible en observant les réactions du monstre et de ma partenaire.

Quand le monstre reprit ses esprits, il tourna sur lui-même pour nous frapper tous les deux de sa grande queue. Une nouvelle fois, je ne supportais pas l'impact sur mes boucliers et finis à terre. Je remarquai que Solène avait aussi été touchée gravement et se relevait avec peine. Je fonçai vers elle et demandai alors que le Grand Jaggi faisait un nouveau tour sur lui-même :

\- Ça va ?

\- Je... suis pas sûre... Il cogne plus dur que je pensais. J'ai l'impression de taper moins fort aussi.

Elle semblait épuisée à force de s'agiter dans tous les sens, sa lame avait perdu de son tranchant et ses blessures faisaient qu'elle pouvait encore combattre, mais plus pour très longtemps. Je déclarai alors en pointant une direction :

\- Repli stratégique. Viens avec moi.

Nous nous mîmes alors à courir. Le Grand Jaggi nous poursuivit mais une nouvelle bombe flash l'empêcha, lui et sa troupe, de nous rattraper.

* * *

 _Forêt de Moga – Île déserte – Zone 7_

* * *

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle. Nous nous étions suffisamment éloigné de la forêt je pensais. Nous nous rapprochions d'une mer.

\- Ouah... Plus dur que je le croyais la chasse, commenta Solène.

\- Profite-en pour te soigner, manger et aiguiser ton arme, lui conseillai-je en sortant ma carte pour essayer de me repérer.

\- On fait ça comment ?

\- ... Comment ça 'comment' ? Tu ne sais pas à quoi servent les potions ?

\- Aaaah, mais j'en ai pas.

Je soupirai et rangeai la carte sans avoir obtenu l'information que je cherchais. J'ouvris mon sac et lui tendit trois potions :

\- Bois ça.

Je sortis également deux Rations et un mini-Aiguisoir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre comment fonctionnait ce dernier. Elle semblait débutante à tous les niveaux.

\- Sinon... J'ai remarqué que tu frappais très fréquemment, tu ne charges pas tes attaques avec la gâchette ?

\- Cette gâchette ? me demanda-t-elle en me montrant l'unique sur la poigne de son arme. Je l'utilise jamais, l'arme devient beaucoup trop lourde et je peux plus la manier après. Comme ça !

Elle appuya dessus et je remarquai le premier niveau de charge qui s'enclenchait d'un petit flash. La pointe de la Grande Épée touche le sol, déjà trop lourde pour la jeune fille. La seconde charge s'enclencha et elle commenta :

\- Tu vois ? Je peux même plus la soulever.

Après la troisième charge, l'épée sembla plus légère sans qu'elle n'ait enlevé le doigt de la gâchette. C'était bien ce que j'avais lu sur son fonctionnement. Je décidais de lui expliquer :

\- Il y a une pose spéciale à prendre quand on manie une Grande Épée. Prête-la moi un instant, je te montre.

Elle accepta et je lui confiai mes boucliers du temps de la démonstration. J'imitai alors la position que j'avais vu dans les livres en continuant :

\- La Grande Épée devient de plus en plus lourde quand tu charges, c'est pour ça que tu dois commencer à la mettre comme ça, derrière ton épaule. Tu la tiens bien à deux mains et... ooaaaah !

Je tombais en arrière à la seconde charge. C'était vrai que c'était super lourd ce truc. Je lâchais la gâchette mais le poids de l'arme resta le même jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, gêné et me justifiai :

\- Tu as sans doute plus de force que moi donc tu y parviendras. Le truc, c'est d'utiliser le poids de l'arme quand tu l'envoies vers le bas, ça fera énormément plus de dégâts au Grand Jaggi. Tu veux réessayer ?

\- Je crois que j'ai compris.

Nous ré-échangeâmes nos armes et elle imita ma posture précédente. Elle bascula également en arrière à la troisième charge, réessaya et frappa finalement le sol devant elle, très satisfaite :

\- On sent la puissance ! Je peux me débrouiller avec la première et la deuxième charge. Faudra que je m'entraîne un peu pour maîtriser la dernière par contre. Merci pour les conseils, j'ai hâte de tester ça ! Allons-y !

Je souris et répondis :

\- Pas de quoi me remercier, les chasseurs ont deux boulots : tuer des monstres et s'entraider.

* * *

 _Forêt de Moga – Île déserte – Zone 6_

* * *

…

\- Bah... Il est parti où ?

\- Aucune idée, il a peut-être changé de nid en voyant que ce n'était pas sûr ici.

\- On le trouvera bien ! Combien de temps il nous reste ?

\- Une vingtaine de minutes, c'est faisable je pense.

* * *

 _Forêt de Moga – Île déserte – Zone 6_

* * *

\- Il est là ! s'écria-t-elle toute contente avant de charger comme une bourrine.

Elle frappa le monstre à plusieurs reprises et je lui rappelai :

\- Charge !

\- Ah oui !

Elle se plaça en position devant le Grand Jaggi qui tenta alors de la mordre. Je passais sur le côté et le frappai au visage brutalement pour interrompre son attaque. Il grogna en tournant la tête vers moi mais Solène avait terminé sa charge et abattis fortement sa Grande Épée sur la tête de la créature. D'un réflexe impressionnant, le monstre évita une attaque mortelle mais sa collerette fut coupée d'un côté entier.

Avec un sourire, elle retourna sa lame et asséna un coup vertical dans l'autre sens qui fit décoller le Grand Jaggi. Ce dernier s'écrasa dans de l'eau un peu plus loin mais ne mit pas longtemps à se relever pour nous hurler sa rage.

\- Bien joué ! la félicitai-je.

\- Héhé, on continue comme ça ?

\- Non, si tu es d'accord, on va tenter autre chose, prends-le par les côtés et laisse-moi la tête.

\- Ça me va, affirma-t-elle en fonçant à nouveau vers le monstre.

Elle le frappa du plat de sa lame sur le museau et profita de son inattention du moment pour passer derrière lui. Je courrais à mon tour vers le Grand Jaggi et commençai à marteler sa tête de coups de boucliers.

Il fit un grand bond en arrière pour esquiver une nouvelle salve de coup et je m'élançais à sa poursuite, vite interrompu par une Grande Épée tombant devant moi.

\- Il bouge trop, râla sa propriétaire en ramassant son arme.

\- J'essaye de m'occuper de ce problème. Continuons comme ça.

Le Grand Jaggi n'attendit pas sa réponse et me fonça dessus. Il s'arrêta non loin de moi et décida de faire comme sa version femelle plus tôt : me charger de son flanc.

Sachant que mes boucliers ne seraient pas d'une grande aide contre cette attaque, je courus pour m'éloigner de la wyverne aviaire pendant que Solène chargeait une attaque sur la trajectoire du monstre. Le coup du monstre la frappa et elle se retrouva près de moi, au sol.

Je lui tendis une main qu'elle saisit et elle se releva pour faire face au Grand Jaggi à nouveau. Je pris l'initiative d'attaquer avant elle et écrasai mes boucliers sur le nez du grand monstre.

Mon dernier coup lui fit pousser un puissant cri de douleur duquel il resta étourdi plusieurs secondes.

\- Maintenant, charge ton attaque, intimai-je à ma partenaire.

Elle s'avança et demanda :

\- Mais... ça va le tuer non ?

\- J'espère bien, ça conclurait notre quête.

\- Mais... je veux juste le battre moi !

Je soupirai et dis :

\- On peut aussi le capturer, je suppose que tu n'as pas de quoi le faire ?

Elle hocha la tête et fonça vers la bête, lame dégainée. Elle frappa son visage à l'aide du plat de sa lame et la bête, après un salto arrière forcée, tomba au sol et resta immobile. Elle le titilla de son épée pour être sûre qu'il ne bougeait plus et commenta :

\- Voilà, il est vivant, on a plus qu'à le ramener au camp ! Tu m'aides ?

Sur ces mots, elle entreprit de soulever le Grand Jaggi à mains nues. La wyverne aviaire n'apprécia pas et la mordit au bras dès qu'elle reprit conscience. Je la fis lâcher prise à l'aide de mes boucliers et me plaçai entre Solène et le monstre. J'envoyais une potion par dessus mon épaule et entendis :

\- Merci, tu me sauves encore.

\- Bois-là vite, le combat n'est pas fini.

Pas fini, effectivement, dut penser le Grand Jaggi me mettant un puissant coup de queue. Mes réflexes ne me permirent pas de bloquer cette attaque et je m'envolais en arrière, droit sur ma coéquipière que je fis tomber avec moi. Je vis la potion tomber à côté de moi et se déverser sur le sol.

\- Désolé pour ça, m'excusai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur le monstre qui nous fixait.

Je lui rendis son regard sans bouger. Il me grogna quelque chose et décida alors de repartir en direction de la forêt. Je remarquai alors qu'il traînait la patte.

Solène poussa un soupir de soulagement et m'enlaça lourdement par derrière pour me souffler à l'oreille :

\- Désolée d'encore compter sur toi pour ça, mais tu n'aurais pas une autre Potion ?

Je lui tendis la bouteille par dessus mon épaule et l'étreinte cessa. Je décidai d'en boire une aussi, puis elle demanda :

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Moins de dix minutes. Mais il boitait, les livres disent que c'est signe que la chasse est bientôt finie.

\- Désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à le capturer, s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant.

Je me levai à mon tour et me tournai vers elle :

\- Il y a une manière de faire pour ça aussi, on ne peut pas juste le ramener au camp de base quand il dort.

\- Ah, donc, il nous faut un filet de capture ! Tu en as ?

Je ris doucement et secouai la tête :

\- Non, j'ai des bombes tranquillisantes. Si on arrive à lui faire respirer suffisamment de fumée, il devrait dormir pour bien cinq heures, le temps que la guilde le récupère et l'emmène... où ils emmènent les monstres.

\- Des bombes qui font de la fumée ? Il suffit de lui en lancer plein dessus alors, on aurait du faire ça dès le début, ajouta-t-elle joyeusement en tendant la main.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, expliquai-je. Il faut que le monstre soit très fatigué pour que la fumée fonctionne et qu'il reste à l'intérieur et en respire un maximum. Si on lance juste les bombes, il peut simplement arrêter de respirer par réflexe ou fuir.

\- Donc tu l'immobilises avec tes bombes de lumière et on le bombarde de tranquillisant ! conclut-elle.

\- On utilise les pièges pour ça. Ça les bloque sur place et la panique fait qu'il ne font plus attention à la fumée, en plus d'en respirer une grande quantité. Oui, j'ai des pièges, répondis-je à la question qu'elle semblait vouloir me poser.

\- Mmm, je compte sur toi alors !

\- Moi aussi, il faudra que tu tiennes le monstre à l'écart pendant que je l'installe.

Elle hocha la tête et me sourit grandement, tendant sa paume en avant vers moi. Je soupirai amusé et plaçai ma main contre la sienne.

* * *

 _Forêt de Moga – Île déserte – Zone 6_

* * *

\- Ah il... ! commença-t-elle.

Je l'interrompis en plaçant ma main sur sa bouche. Elle continua tout de même à parler, me chatouillant de ce fait la paume de ma main. Quant elle eut terminé, elle me fixa sans comprendre et j'expliquai doucement :

\- Il est endormi, c'est un moment parfait pour préparer le terrain et le capturer sans effort. Si tu préfères le tuer, c'est aussi le meilleur moment pour placer une de tes fameuses charges. Dans tous les cas, pas de bruit.

Solène hocha la tête et j'ôtai ma main. Elle demanda tout de même :

\- Et les Jaggi qui montent la garde, ils risquent pas de le réveiller ?

\- Il y a plus de chance qu'ils concentrent leurs attaques sur nous. Rends-leur la pareille.

\- Ok ! s'exprima-t-elle.

Elle sauta des buissons pour foncer dans le nid du Grand Jaggi. Comme je le pensais, la plupart des monstres présents se jetèrent sur elle immédiatement. Elle les repoussait de son arme en faisant de grands balayages avec cette dernière.

Je m'approchai à mon tour. J'avais deux types de pièges, un électrochoc qui paralysait le monstre plusieurs secondes et un piège à fosse qui l'immobiliserait en le faisant tomber dans un trou que le mécanisme créerait dès que le monstre le foulerait de sa patte.

Pensant à la probabilité que ma partenaire soit la première à tomber dans ce dernier piège, je privilégiai l'électrochoc, plus visible.

\- Ah mince ! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et remarquai que le Grand Jaggi se réveillait. Solène s'excusa :

\- Désolée, j'ai mal visé, je lui en ai balancé un dessus.

\- C'est pas grave, la rassurai-je en continuant de placer mon piège. Tiens-le à distance quelques secondes.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta. Le cri que poussa le Grand Jaggi au réveil ameuta tous les petits autour de lui, me laissant le temps que je voulais pour terminer l'installation du piège. Je préparai alors les bombes tranquillisantes et appelai Solène :

\- C'est bon ! Viens par ici et évite le piège.

Elle rengaina son arme et fut projetée en arrière par la queue du Jaggi. Elle s'éloigna de lui d'une roulade et reprit sa course pour me rejoindre. Elle tendit une main vers moi avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis en lui offrant une de mes bombes.

Le monstre fonça vers nous en grognant et plaça finalement une patte sur le piège entre nous. Tout son corps se raidit sous la paralysie, sa gueule était grande ouverte et ses tentatives de respiration plus prononcées.

Je jetai une bombe tranquillisante devant lui et ma partenaire m'imita joyeusement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le monstre s'écroule au sol, totalement endormi. Les Jaggi s'enfuirent à toute vitesse en voyant l'état de leur chef, nous laissant seuls dans leur tanière.

\- Première chasse réussie ! s'extasia Solène avant de me dire plus sombrement. J'ai pas été très utile mais j'espère que je vais continuer de m'améliorer.

\- Tu as été plus utile que moi, soufflai-je. Le Shield and Shield était une mauvaise idée, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur les Épée et Bouclier basiques.

\- Héhé, on ne peut que s'améliorer si on fait de notre mieux, m'encouragea-t-elle en pliant son bras devant elle.

J'en fis de même et posai le mien contre le sien en répondant :

\- On verra bien où tout ça nous mènera.

Elle sembla satisfaite de ma réponse car elle se retourna pour reprendre le chemin vers le camp en fredonnant :

\- Ta tatata, tatata tatataaa, tatata ta taaa~ !

* * *

 _Mer impure -Campement_

* * *

\- Grégoire ? Oh hé !

Je secouai la tête et la regardai. Elle avait déjà dégainé sa Grande Épée en Zinogre Stygien et son armure en Lagiacrus luisait comme jamais. Elle me sourit comme à son habitude en voyant que je la regardai et commenta :

\- Alors, c'est rare que tu sois aussi pensif juste avant une quête.

\- Je me rappelai juste de notre première chasse ensemble, contre le Grand Jaggi. Et nous voilà ici, duo de chasseurs choisi pour affronter un Dire Miralis.

\- On a fait un sacré chemin depuis ce temps, rit-elle.

\- Tu as pris tes potions ? me moquai-je gentiment.

Elle me tira la langue en réponse et me tendit sa main libre. Je posai la mienne dedans et elle déclara :

\- Tout se passera bien contre lui aussi. On en a vu d'autres.

\- Avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, confirmai-je.

\- Pareillement ! sourit-elle.

Elle lâcha ma main et fonça vers la zone où la Guilde avait réussi à retenir notre cible provisoirement. Je marchai dans la même direction en observant sa course, un sourire fier et confiant sur le visage. Je vérifiai l'état de mon épée et bouclier Brachydios et expirai du nez, satisfait. Oui, tout se passerait bien. On ne pouvait pas perdre.

* * *

 _Parce que les qualités premières d'un chasseur ne sont pas sa force, sa technique, ses connaissances ou son courage, c'est sa volonté d'apprendre, de s'améliorer, de partager et son plaisir de chasser._

 _Il a été prouvé qu'avec une aide convenable, n'importe quel gros noob peut potentiellement vaincre un Dire Miralis._

 _Donc merci beaucoup Xaehttium, et bon anniversaire ! =D_


End file.
